Commander of Zero
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: So in this particular story, instead of getting a Japanese kid, Louise gets a massive machine of war. Which begs the question, is Halkagenia ready for the advanced technology this machine brings with itself? Rated T because of language and explosions.
1. Planetfall

Commander of Zero

 **Hey guys, this is a new fanfic idea that has been bugging me for some time now, and I finally decided to write it, as you can see.**

 **This story is a cross between FoZ and PA-Titans, but will not be listed as a crossover until PA has been added to the fanfiction site.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FoZ or PA-Titans, I do have a copy of the latter however.**

 **Chapter 1- Planetfall**

Somewhere in this galaxy, rests many relics of the age of humanity. That relic is the commander, large machines built for war, these machines were indeed great, being able to build whole cities and military strongholds in a matter of minutes.

But that was up until not long ago, the humans disappeared, leaving behind these large machines. Left to rust and fall apart, the machines were shut down. But that is about to change. In the most ancient system of humanity, their home, Sol system. One of these great commanders rests. Delta, and what it is about to face, where it is about to go, it will be the one to help change a world of magic forever. ( **Didn't mean to make this sound like a summary…** )

The sun of the sol system has long since grown into a red giant, and as most would figure, it is approaching its end. On one of the planets rests the aforementioned commander. And it was waking up. The commander's optics onlined, as per protocol, it began to scan its resting place for metal, as this was happening, its systems alerted it to an anomaly.

Delta began its trek to the anomaly, finding a green orb of energy that seemed to just…exist. Could this be how the humans disappeared? Could this be the source of the answers that were welling within the great machine's processors? Could this be what happened that caused the fall from the great age of humanity? Deciding to check it out, the commander entered the glowing sphere, which vanished, just moments before the great star collapsed.

-Tristain Magic Academy-

Today was the day of the familiar summoning ritual. Most students were excited, some were curious, but overall, the students were in both situations. Except for one. Louise Valliere, called 'Zero' by her classmates.

But today, little did she and the others know, there was a big change on the way, a change from the stars. "Ms. Valliere, it's time for you to summon your familiar." A professor said, this man was known as Jean Colbert, one of the academy's professors, and the one usually in charge of the summoning.

"Professor Colbert! Why let her do that again? She'll just cause another explosion." One student said, most others laughed as an agreement. "Despite what you think, she still has to do this. Summoning a familiar is an important part of what the students here do. If she fails however, she will no longer be able to take classes here, as she will be expelled." He responded, Louise however chose to ignore this, as she stepped forward, and pulled her wand out, preparing to summon her familiar.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" She chanted, as soon as the spell was cast, nothing happened. Most of the students began to laugh at her failure. Then it happened, a small red stone appeared and began to blink. Red light shined on the students, as clouds began to form above, darkening the area. As this happened, a red beam of light shot up into the air, and disappeared in the clouds.

Then it happened, a faint blue flash of light shined from the dark sky above. Then it began to turn orange, brightening in color until a metal structure burst through the clouds. At this, everyone ran for cover. Then the pod slammed into the ground, causing a massive blue explosion, and a boom that not only shattered windows, but surely could have been heard from miles away.

When the blast cleared, in the surprisingly shallow crater stood a massive golem, easily around three stories. The machine's two optics shone in an eerie red, its strange arms giving off glows of their own. The titanic machine stood still, before turning and locking on to Louise. Unbeknownst to them, the machine was also surprised, having found the race that created it.

"Ms. Louise…? Please, finish the ritual." Professor Colbert said, despite being surprised himself. There has never been a student to summon a golem like this one. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." Louise said as she approached the golem, since she couldn't reach its head she placed a kiss on one of its legs, the machine returned to a standby position.

Once the runes formed on its chest, it returned its aim to its new master that stood by its leg. The machine then turned and walked a good distance away before turning to the side, where it began running a protocol routine, the left arm lit up bright blue, and began to project a beam of the same color, on the ground where it hit. A building began to fade into existence.

The frame filled in with a blue material, which than began to turn green close to the ground, when that green faded, it left behind metal, when this green glow reached the top, it left behind a strange blocky building, which whirred to life, as it did, it began to give off a gentle hum. The machine then swiveled to locate something, but failing to do so, it stopped where it was, turned to Louise, and slowly stomped up to her.

Delta recognized its summoner, its master, its…contractor. The machine swiveled to look at Louise, before stating, in a loud, monotone voice. "Contractor, input your command."

In response, everyone gasped, and Louise, fainted.

But for the machine, it was worried, did it kill her? And what about the others, were humans always like this? But one thing was for sure, Delta, was happy, it has discovered the creating race is not gone. It would do what it could to make these humans ascend to the level of its previous masters.

No matter the cost.

 **A/N: I can't even think about what that was that I just wrote, and it's not a 'WTF did I write' thing either. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and sorry if anyone's a bit OOC, I haven't seen FoZ in a while, but I do know a lot about PA, so that's covered.**


	2. Tech of War, Nanolathe Explained

**So many reviews so quickly after uploading, a lot of follows and faves. I am glad to see that all of you enjoy my story, and with my recent graduation from high school. I can finally focus on my writing! So I can promise more updates whenever I can manage them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FoZ or PA-Titans, I do have a copy of the latter however.**

 **Chapter 2- Tech of War, the Nanolathe Explained.**

* * *

The students all remained silent as the giant machine stood above them. They tried to take it in, the golem was the largest ever seen, being so large that the trees would seem to just barely even reach its waist. The other big attention getter was the Commander's two glowing arms. One glowed an ominous red, and students seemed to appear slightly worried at the sight.

While the other glowed bright green, and from what they saw earlier, could create. Suddenly, the machine's optics lit up and it began to move, everyone ducked or readied their wands. Relaxing when the machine turned towards a spot where its extensive yet unnoticed scans marked a metal deposit. The green arm began to brightly glow, before spraying a strange light blue fluid into the air. Everyone gained looks of awe on their faces, as the strange fluid began to form a frame in the air before gradually filling it in, the glowing object becoming a large tower that, upon completion, roared to life as it began to rise, before suddenly slamming back down with a thunderous boom.

As the tower began to start its job. The giant then turned towards a large area and began to march in that direction. The whole of the students present, watched as the machine began to spray this fluid again, this time forming a much larger structure, this one much different than the other two, as when it powered up, it seemed to utilize the same fluid in piecing together something of a similar shape to the giant that loomed nearby.

when the large structure finished its task, large platforms seemed to extend from the structure, as the smaller, yet still large machine marched down from the platform, and over to where the first alien structure rested. The machine then, like the larger one, began to create more of these generators. At this point, the students had gone inside to get their rest for tomorrow.

The only question, in Louise's case though... is how she would bond with a machine that trees only reached the knees of.

* * *

 **-Next morning-**

* * *

Louise had a dream that night, one of the likes that no one would ever experience. in her dream, she was seeing from the eyes of the massive machine, there were several other machines of the same make of all different colors all around her, each one loading into a strange transport to take off to who knows where. She saw a giant structure, the machine a flurry of activity as it created the machines.

but there were questions raised as well, one stood out above the rest, what was the material used to piece these...commanders...together? She had never seen anything like it. From what she could tell, it was some sort of liquid metal that solidified when sprayed in a certain way. She would have to think on this more, it's possible that she could get the commander to answer her question, speaking of which...

"GAAAH!" she jumped, startled upon spotting two solid red eyes staring into her window. "S-stupid familiar! Don't do that!" she scolded the machine, doubtful that it would be fazed from being told off anyway. "Contractor, it is 07:27. You should head down for breakfast and then report to your educational facilities." Delta said in his rather loud voice, causing Louise to cover her ears slightly due to the sound being amplified from the enclosed space.

"There aren't any classes today as we bond with our familiars." she told him. "I have plenty of questions to ask however." she said. Delta nodded and backed from the window. "Eat first. Then I will explain everything you wish to know." he responded. Before turning and thundering off towards the base he had started to build the day before.

* * *

 **Legionis Base, 07:45**

* * *

When Louise got to where her familiar was, surprised would be an understatement about what she saw. Unlike the day before when he first landed, there were several buildings now...massive ones. The largest seemed to be actively piecing together smaller bots that, upon walking off the platform, began to scatter to the far edges of the designated perimeter.

One such machine walked up in front of her, this one looked like a smaller version of her familiar, but the Laser cannon and green arm were replaced by two strange arms that seemed to have gun barrels protrude from them. "Greetings" it said. "I am Dox 013. I have been instructed to teach you about what we are, and to answer any questions you have as to how we operate." it said.

Louise nodded, she had to think about what to ask first, there were so many questions, and only a day before classes started back. "OK, I think I have my first question now." she said, when the Dox didn't make a move, she continued. "What is Nanolathe?" she asked, the Dox's eyes lit up. "Excellent question, contractor. Please, follow me." it stated, before marching off towards the large structure where more of its kind were being built.

When they arrived, the small bot swiveled its top half around to face her and looked down at her. "This is a factory, contractor. One such structure that uses Nanolathe." it said. "I will keep this simple so that you can understand. Nanolathe is a fluid material that Father and Brothers use to construct these buildings, such as the factory here." it droned, stopping to let the information sink in. "Nanolathe can also be used to build units, such as myself. However there are four units who are much too large to build on a factory, and as such, must be built alone, however they require more resources."

He paused again. "These resources are what the spire and box structures are for. Being Metal Extractors, or Mexes, and Energy Generators respectively. These are the economy structures, and are very important, without them. The Nanolathing process is extremely slow, even with just the Commander's reactor keeping the flow going." it said, then swiveled to look at the sky. "I should also warn you, that should a build arm break and Nanolathe winds up spilled. Make sure no one makes any attempt to clean it up. From what Father tells us, it is extremely toxic to organic tissue, in such a way that it will break you down into raw materials that will then raise our energy reserves." It said, this warning made Louise shudder, though the machine couldn't see it.

"There is one eco structure we can fabricate should there be any gas giants in this system, called Jigs. This is the most efficient structure. Combine these with a large mass of builder units, and you'll be able to lathe together a planet-wide base faster than your enemy can take it down." it finished, then turned back to her. "Are there any more questions, contractor?" it asked, and this made Louise think for a moment.

"How many types of units are there?" she asked. The Dox took its eye off her to process this. "Unfortunately, I cannot count that as I am only a Bot type unit. You will have to ask Delta." he responded. "Wait here, I shall fetch him for you." it said, before turning and marching off. Louise sat where she stood and sighed.

This was going to be a loooong day of questions, indeed. Then she thought about something.  
If what the Dox said was true, and Delta turned on them, he could take the whole planet over in a matter of hours.

But he wouldn't would he? Would HE?!

 **End.**

 **A/N: for those who are wondering, I will be having the units call Delta 'Father' or call other units 'brother.' This is because I feel that there's some sort of connection between each unit that functions like that of a sibling bond, with a parent bond to the commander.**

 **Also, no there won't be a duel with Guiche, that would be both destructive and terribly one-sided in Delta's favor, also, there will eventually be a Titan, not gonna say which type though, but there are five types, so I'll leave the guessing to you.**

 **And I'm sorry if all of the information given by the Dox gave anyone a headache, I actually got one just typing it...buuuut anyway.**

 **StormingIsraphel signing off, Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next- Showcase, a Titan Rises**


	3. A Titan Rises

**A/N: sooo…hey guys. It's me, with a third chapter for Commander of Zero. I am so…so sorry I haven't updated this in so long, being just eleven days past a year old and no updates. Main reason for lack of update being College. Anyway, here we are with chapter 3- A Titan Rises.**

 **I won't be doing the Count Mott stuff, because a giant robot showing up to a compound is a little bit…overkill…although there will be a lot of things that are a little overkill later.**

 **Disclaimer Chapter 1 and/or Chapter 2**

Louise awoke to the sound of loud beeping once more, this time she found herself face-to-optic with a large bot in similar build to her familiar. "Good morning, contractor, I am Kayas." The Machine introduced herself with a soft feminine voice instead of the loud booming voice that Delta had. "It is currently 07:00. Prepare yourself for classes and such, then report to breakfast before heading to class." She said to her master. "Kayas, where is Delta? Also, what unit are you?" Louise asked the bot standing outside.

"I am a Colonel, a Proxy-Commander meant to take over when the Commander is not within range of the units. As for Father's co-ordinates, he has been transported to an unclaimed continent to set up economy structures as well as a teleporter terminal for quick travel." She explained as Louise got dressed.

"Alright, I saw a large structure coming together overnight, what is it?" Louise asked the Colonel. "That, is a surprise. It's building slow, but will be ready in a few hours, in time for this…Showcase…that Father has informed of." Kayas stated as she turned and marched back to the base which, to Louise's surprise, had grown quite a bit overnight.

She was awed by what she saw. There was no magic in Tristain, nay, on the entire continent, that could do something like this. It was marvelous, the giant factories roaring as they lathed units together, or the giant towers launching ships beyond…the…clouds.

That's when Louise noticed the shadows being cast from above where some clouds weren't in the area, revealing a collection of giant rings putting together a rather large construct. She had no idea what it was, but the objects had gathered quite a lot of attention.

That's when she noticed a faint static in her left ear. When she placed her hand to her ear, she heard several voices conversing back and forth with each other. Then a blue screen projected itself in front of her eye. On this screen, a message appeared, stating that the first Omega was online. Underneath the message, an image of the ship she had just seen appeared.

Louise wasn't sure anymore. Sure, she had summoned a great and truly powerful familiar, but what was it up to? Was it going to try and take over the planet in her name? she didn't know, all she knew was that she was starting to debate if it was a good idea. To ask for what she did.

"Contractor, you have found your headpiece that was given to you, yes?" She heard Delta's voice crackling through the speaker in her ear. "yeah, Familiar, what are you doing? When did you set up the larger buildings?" Louise asked her familiar. She was weirded out by how the device in her ear worked, but seemed to get it quickly. "Overnight. If I am to protect my Contractor, I must fortify the area. Standard protocol. I trust that Kayas has been running things well." Delta said back, "Yeah, everything's going fine. Will you be back for the Exhibition later?" she asked her familiar, prompting a red flash on the screen in front of her eye. "Negative. However, I have already prepared. I believe a thief will target the school today, so my preparation for the exhibition was prompted to be something…big." He said back, before cutting the connection. With a bad feeling set onto her, Louise left her dorm and headed to breakfast.

She wouldn't be able to shake the feeling that something bad would happen in the future, and she had no idea that the first of things to come would happen very soon.

 **-Later, Familiar Exhibition. 17:36 Hours—**

After seeing what the others did with their familiars, with Tabitha having the best performers so far, Louise wasn't sure how her Familiar would top the other performances. "Louise, where is your familiar?" Princess Henrietta asked her friend. "he's…away. I don't know what he had planned but…" she was cut off by a loud rumble outside, followed closely by a loud boom. Hurrying, she got outside just in time to see a large stone Golem punch a hole in one of the walls of the school.

"Whatever you had planned, you'd better hurry, Delta." Louise said into the headset, prompting the screen to flash twice in quick succession with a bright green light, as everyone else got outside. Just in time to see the massive unknown structure light up. And with a massive roar, the structure _UNFOLDED_ into the biggest Golem ever seen, so large that the spines on the machine's back breached the clouds above, and with an extremely loud voice, the Golem spoke.

 ** _"Atlas-01; online. Mission; prevent theft. Objective; Crush Insignificant Target."_** It spoke, kneeling somewhat awkwardly, considering its six massive legs. The Titanic Golem snatched the smaller stone Golem up in its tiny three-fingered hand and raised it up to chest level. From here, the Atlas slammed its hands together, crushing the stone Golem into dust, and leaving everyone awestruck.

 ** _"Target; Destroyed. New Objective; All units surround school. Prevent escape of thief."_** The Atlas ordered, several units that looked like giant carriages of some sort moved to comply to the orders, surrounding the school. Moments after, two Doxes notified Louise that a woman had been caught.

"Miss Valliere!" She heard Colbert shout from behind her. Gulping nervously, she turned to face the teacher, the Atlas' shadow ever present over the area. "What…in the founder's name…is that?!" He asked the girl. "a-according to the database I managed to access with the headset I got…that…that's an Atlas Titan. The biggest unit in the entire arsenal that my familiar has." She responded nervously, turning to look up at the massive robot's optics as they slowly scanned the surrounding area for threats.

 ** _"No threats detected. Current mission; complete. New mission; patrol area. Objectives; mind path, do not crush any human or human-owned objects."_ ** The Titan said, lifting its legs and setting them down with a thunderous boom, as the titan walked off to its pre-set mission. Every student, staff member, and even the princess, looked between the metal behemoth and Louise with awestruck expressions, nobody able to believe what they had just seen.

And, following the event, For the second time in just a few days, Louise fainted. "Louise," Henrietta said quietly, "What have you brought to our world?" She silently said, as a maid came over to move the unconscious girl to her room. With that, Henrietta looked up to the Titan as it walked off. "Mister Colbert, see to it that Louise is awarded first prize for the…display. And that she is awarded for ensuring the capture of Fouquet as well." She ordered, the man nodded and hurried off to complete his task.

"I don't know what you have brought, Louise, but I can only hope…that this does not bode ill for Tristain, or the rest of the world." She said, to herself, as she walked towards her carriage to return home, silently noting two of the smaller bots walking towards her carriage as well, both taking formation next to it.

She smiled, even though she never heard it ordered, she knew that her childhood friend's familiar would see to her protection, too. But even then, her thoughts returned to the subject of before.

What would these…machines…mean for the country, or even for the whole world. Would they set out to conquer it? Or would they remain confined to Tristain until their master died? She did not know, not in the least bit. "I only hope…that a war doesn't start. With that Atlas on our side, who knows what would happen. I also hope, that we can keep the public calm. People would be able to see that…Titan…from miles away." The princess said to herself as she boarded her carriage.

 **-End, Chapter 3—**

 **A/N: so, how was it? You guys know what to do. Also, sorry I didn't include Henrietta's reveal. I'm not sure it would work, having something with a voice as loud as Delta's talking to someone at night when everyone's asleep.**

 **Anyway, that's it for this chapter. In the next, we see a frightening Show of Force. Until then, farewell.**


	4. A Show of Force

**Chapter 4- A Show of Force**

 **Mods- Metal Heck, no others.**

 **A/n: so here we are. Chapter four. For my reviewers, I'm sorry I don't reply. I will try to do so in the future when I get them. But as I've said before, college is bogging down my schedule. So, I'll just settle for updating any time I get a chance.**

 **Also, I will now be including the names of Mods I have played with. Starting with Metal Heck, which should make sense, as none of the countries or continents have visible Metal Spots. That said, I will have one Expansion Mod appear later, for the use of my favorite unit, and the most overpowered anti-surface orbital unit in the game.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter four. Also, to Mr. Renegade Soldier, thanks for the idea of Delta having a human form. It's a nice one, so I think I'll be using it, just not exactly a human form per-se, but if you've seen Transformers you'll get an idea of what I'm going for when ya read this chapter.**

 **Things may start to go a bit AU from here on out. Some people are gonna decide they don't like the power that Tristian has, if you guys get my meaning**

That night, Louise had a dream. During this dream, she saw something like a '+' floating out of the Orbital Factory above the academy. As she watched, the satellite slowly floated towards a floating island in the far distance. Suddenly, the end of the satellite lit up, then with a flash, a ball of some sort was sent hurtling through the island, creating a thunderous boom on impact.

She felt herself shaking at what she had just seen. Whatever that thing was, it was extremely powerful, to be able to send a blast straight through the floating country of Albion, it was insane. Louise was scared, did her familiar really possess such a terrifying weapon? She couldn't dwell on it as she was awakened by the feeling of something brushing against her arm. Opening her eyes, she awakened to a surprisingly handsome young man staring down at her, his eyes were obscured by a visor much like hers. He had a dress uniform of some kind on (envision the US Marine dress uniform, here) and what she could see of his hair, it was black with a familiar shade of blue on the tips, and on his arm, was a familiar symbol. The symbol she saw was a cog with a bird or eagle on top, inside of the cog was a circle with several smaller white circles, the logo itself also a familiar shade of blue.

"Good Morning, Louise." He spoke, Louise jumped at the somewhat familiar sound his voice carried. "D-Delta? Is, is that you?" She asked, "Yes, I figured I would use this to awaken you this morning. This form is not permanent and can be summoned should I have to go indoors. I hope you are not displeased." He spoke. "N-no, not at all. Just, surprised. Anyways, you needed me for something?" She asked. "Negative. Your heart rate was spiking and you appeared to be in a sweat and shaking as if afraid. I came to check on you." He responded, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh, well, thanks for coming to check. Now, can I have a bit of privacy? I need to change." At her request, the image flickered and faded. As Louise was getting dressed, she looked over at her headset, then decided she may as well just get used to wearing it, and placed it on her head as it was yesterday, hearing several greetings from the bots and one from Kayas, making her smile.

"Delta, I'm decent now. Why don't you come with me to breakfast, I know you can't eat, but I'd like for you to at least appear." She said, at her request, Delta's…avatar…flickered in next to her and opened the door with a bow. "Ladies first, Louise." He said, making her blush slightly at his attitude, but nod. She walked out into the hallway and heard the door shut, Delta took up a position at her side.

As they walked, she noticed he had a tenser look to his walk, and became curious as to what he was wearing. "Hey Delta, what are the clothes you're wearing?" She asked him. "Oh, these, they are based off the Human dress uniform. United States Marine Corps, if I remember correctly." He said, opening the academy's front door for her then closing it behind them as they began to walk to the dining hall. "I simply made a few changes, mainly replacing their logo with that of Legionis Machina, my faction, and replacing the red with my shade of blue." He said as they reached the dining hall, once again, he opened the door for her.

"Oh Louise, who's this?" A girl asked, she was a red-haired girl, Delta concluded that it must've been one of his contractor's classmates, next to her stood another girl, in the same uniform as all students of the second year wore. She had short blue hair, a color that Delta approved, and glasses, she seemed focused on the book in her hand however.

"More importantly, why's he hanging out with you, huh?" The redhead asked, pushing Louise away. "Hey handsome, why don't you ditch her and come with me, huh? I can show you a much better time." At this, the other girl looked up at who her friend was trying to flirt with, seeing the ever so familiar shade of blue on his uniform and the ends of the spiky hair, as well as the visor that seemed so like Louise's headset, and the same familiar logo on his arm next to the familiar runes, she paled.

"Machine!" She quickly, and loudly, said. At this, the redhead turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Tabitha? What is wrong?" the Redhead asked, "It's the machine, the one outside. Can't you see it, Kirche?" At this, she took a second glance at the 'man' before her. Then she realized it, and paled too. "Oh, my gosh I didn't realize…I am so…so sorry, please don't hurt me!" She pleaded, at this, Delta chuckled.

"I won't hurt any humans unless Louise or an ally of hers deems them a hostile." He said, making Kirche take a deep breath and relax, "However, treating my contractor in such a way will result in you being placed on my watch list, and potentially target list." At this, every second-year student visibly cringed/blanched/paled or in some cases, two of the three at the same time, in response to the threat.

"Easy Delta, it wouldn't do us any good if you decided that everyone here was to be targets for your army...save it for any enemies to Tristian." She said, nervously. "Forgive me, milady. Get your breakfast, I will stand by your side until you no longer require me for now." He spoke, doing just as he said he would.

"Hey Delta, answer me this, how were you made? I don't mean to offend but, I'm just curious, is all." Tabitha said, finally having broken out of her stunned state of mind that had come from realizing who the 'man' in front of her was. "I was made with the same material from which my army came. Myself and the rest of my…kind…were created by humanity in an age far long passed. We were created to be humanity's weapons; however, something went wrong and it all went downhill from there. I fought in one of the battles on the home-world before I was deactivated."

"Oh, I'm…sorry to hear that." She apologized, "It's fine. I was reactivated and brought here, as you all know. It brings me happiness to see that more of my creators still live, even if this land is not as advanced." He said, noting most of the students starting to stand to head off to class.

"Contractor, with class coming, I can trust that you'll be fine on your own for a bit? Some forces are reporting issues with stubborn wildlife messing with my outpost on the other continent and it requires my attention for the time being." At Louise's nod, he flickered out, his Chassis lighting back up and turning towards the teleporter outside, before stomping off through it.

"Louise, your familiar is definitely something special." Kirche said to her. "Whatever, Zerbst. At least he's not gonna blow up any human owned settlements…or other humans for that matter." She gazed off into the distance, at the hulking form of the Atlas as it stomped by on its patrol route. "I'm still worried about what it was I saw in my dream last night. I don't want to tell anyone about it, and I can't seem to feel like I want to ask Delta, either." She said, the last part more to herself. She was still scared, the satellite or whatever it was, if it had that much destructive power, then she was glad Delta would only harm her enemies.

 **-That Night-**

Louise heard her door slowly open. She gasped silently, something in her telling her that it was possible danger. Before she could move, she heard a struggle and a pained gasp. Then two things happened, Delta jumped up, muttering an apology, then helped the cloaked figure up, their hood fell away revealing…" Princess?" Louise asked, shocked. "Louise, sorry to show up unannounced but, I have a favor that I need to ask of you." She said, glancing up at the unknown being in the room.

"It's fine, Delta didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" At this, Henrietta gaped at the 'man' that was present. "D-Delta?! Is that what your Familiar's name is?" She asked, having realized just who the man was. "Yeah, it is. But there's another thing. What you're seeing is just an Avatar, as he called it. He's actually bigger…way bigger." Louise said, at this Henrietta was shocked even more than she was before. "I…I don't believe it. If this is your Familiar, then how do you explain those…machines outside?" She asked, forgetting why she was there for a moment.

"That is easy to answer, Princess. I built them." Delta said, then he walked up to her. "Oh, you should focus, Princess. There will be time for this later, you had something to ask of the Contractor." He reminded her, at this, the Princess blushed and then nodded, embarrassed about getting off track.

"Oh yes, of course. Louise, I understand if you won't be able to do it, but there's something I need you to get back. You see, there's this…guy…I've fallen in love with. I sent a letter to him again recently, but his country, they've got a rebellion problem. I'm asking you this because, well, I'm supposed to be arranged in a marriage to a man from Germania, and if word of the letter gets out…I'm worried it could start a war."

Louise nodded in understanding. She had seen recordings of some of the battles that Delta had granted her access to, understanding what would happen should one start with them with his forces on their side. "So, you want us to go to Albion, if I had to guess? Get the letter back from their Prince, and return here, right?" Louise asked her, at this, Henrietta was shocked.

"Yes, but…how d-did you know?" She asked, "I had a dream yesterday night, one involving Albion. So, I guess I just kinda figured." She answered, she then watched Delta open the door and yank someone through it, quickly pinning them to the wall, the boy that had been pinned was shaking like mad. Which she understood. "Guiche, what do you want?" She asked him, glaring his way as Delta released him. "I c-couldn't help b-but overhear something ab-about a mission?"

At this, Henrietta nodded. "Yes, I had asked Louise to go and retrieve something for me. I was going to send her with an escort from one of the Griffon Knights. But I'm not too sure if that's necessary, considering…" She looked at Delta on this one. "It would not be a problem for you to send an escort. I will go along with, too. My Chassis has just enough range to keep up this Avatar for me to be able to use it with my chassis in orbit or under the water below Albion." At this, the three heard the loud roar of an engine of some sort, drawing their attention outside to where a blocky structure of some kind lowered itself down and attached itself to Delta's Chassis.

"What's that, Delta?" Louise asked him. "Astrayus, interplanetary transport. I will have it carry my Chassis above wherever I am at the time. As for unit Escort, I will have two Kestrels tail us. Should it become necessary, they will engage. I am safe to assume we will be taking an Airship, yes?" He asked. "Yes, although I'm sure you have another way to transport yourself, too. Should you need it, right?" She responded, at this, Delta nodded, gesturing to the giant Teleporter outside.

"I can have us teleported straight to Albion within mere moments, all I need to do is position a Helios directly above Albion. I won't be sending any units besides that and the two aforementioned Kestrels, to avoid any signs of an Act of Aggression." Delta said, at this Henrietta nodded. "Do it, you should be able to get yourself there faster that way." She said to him. "Wait, Delta. From the data log, it says that the Helios only allows a one-way transmat. How will we get back?" Louise asked, at this her headset screen brought up an image of a strange craft that appeared to be able to carry units as well.

"A Pelican? How is that going to carry me? I don't have any kind of way for it to attach." She said, at this Delta nodded. "True, but I have modified them to allow for organic transport, by adding a pod for human occupants to ride in. They don't drop anything unless told to, and the pod has parachute packs in case of an emergency drop." Delta said to her. "Now then, my Helios Titan is in position, and will be online in a few hours. You two should get some rest for the mission tomorrow." He said as his Avatar flickered out.

 **-Next Morning-**

As Louise woke up, she saw the shadow from the Astrayus moving and she walked to her window, watching as it and her Familiar ascended to beyond the clouds and began moving towards Albion. She became scared when she saw the '+' shaped object from her dream a few nights ago, being lathed together in the Orbital Factory. She cringed, it really did seem her dream was going to come true, and she was terrified. The girl had no idea if he was really going to have it fire on Albion. She then took notice of a woman standing in the room with her.

"Miss Louise, Delta has left me with orders to ensure that you are ready for the mission quickly. The Helios is online and the teleport link has been made. The Albion Royal Army has been informed of how you and Mr. Gramont will arrive. They are expecting your arrival within the next hour. Get your Breakfast quickly and then report for teleportation. Mr. Gramont has already been briefed.

At her words, Louise nodded and quickly got dressed as the woman flickered out. As soon as she got down to the dining hall, she noticed Guiche appeared to be shaking. She would be honest, and say that she was nervous too. It's not every day that a student gets to experience traveling from point A to point B in seconds. In fact, it never really happened at all.

Once she finished breakfast, she headed out to the teleporter quickly, that's when she noticed Tabitha and Kirche were there too. "Oh, and where do you think you're going, Louise? Without us going too? Someone's got to make sure you don't blow someone or something up with that failed magic of yours again." Kirche said, earning an elbow to the side from Tabitha.

"You forget what Delta said?" She asked, at this, the redhead winced. "Yeah, sorry. I just don't honestly believe he'd kill without orders. He said it himself." She responded, noticing Louise walking up to the teleporter with Guiche. "Well, if you two want to come along that badly, then get up here. Tabitha, is your familiar coming along as well?" She asked the blue haired girl. "Sylphid won't be coming, but we have seen how the portal or whatever this thing is, how it works. She will know what to do if she senses that I am in trouble." Tabitha said as the Teleporter's 'rings' began to spin up with a loud whine, the sound sending vibrations through their bodies, then the teleporter itself lit up, revealing a bird's eye view of the castle in Albion.

"Well everyone, here we go. See you on the other side, I guess." At this, Louise shakily stepped into the teleporter. The moment she made contact, the world around her blurred, the next thing she knew she was appearing in a courtyard somewhere else, with a guard catching her as a powerful wave of nausea caught her.

"Easy, young noble. The man who visited us warned us of that side effect and said it would pass after a few minutes. Just tell me when you're good to go." He said, as the others appeared, each one being caught in a similar manner and briefed in the same way. "Good morning, Contractor. I apologize for not warning you in advance." Delta said as he approached with his Avatar.

"You're here for the letter we were told of, right?" The guard asked, at Louise's nod he released her, seeing that she could stand on her own now. He looked around at the other three, noticing that they had also recovered. "OK, with that out of the way, follow me. The prince will see you now."

As they walked towards the palace, Delta fished a small cylindrical object out of his Avatar's coat. "Contractor, should things go downhill here, when we escape, Prince Wales has authorized a Scuttling operation. Once you and the others leave with the Pelican, press this button. It will arm the beacon I have placed in this castle. The beacon will call for a strike from an SSX-034 Orbital Laser Platform, or Sizzix as some would call it." Delta said, Louise paled, realizing what it meant.

"Delta, I…I had a dream about this happening, I…I really hope it doesn't come to that." She said as he handed her the device which she stored away. She was shaking now. Louise wasn't sure if she could do it. One press of a button and several would die. She was scared greatly by this.

"I would hope it doesn't, either. But if worse comes to worse, we won't have a choice in the matter." Delta said as they entered the throne room. Once they did, while the others kneeled, he stood at attention and saluted. "You three may rise. If what I've been told is correct, we must do this quick. And for you, at ease." Delta relaxed, as the other four stood up. "I already have the letter, here. I'm sorry that we didn't have time to talk, but if Mr. Delta is right, then we have an attack already on its way, due here any time soon." The Prince said to them as he handed the letter to Louise.

Before they could speak, there was a loud boom outside. "Milord, they're here already." A guard said to him. "Blast, Miss Valliere, see to it that the letter gets back to its sender. Guards, defend this place. I do not wish to have to 'scuttle' it too early." He ordered. "Contractor, take the others out back, the transport has arrived. I will begin my walk back to the Academy." Delta said, his Avatar flickering out. "Miss Valliere," Prince Wales stopped her. "I wish I could've met my love's childhood friend under better circumstances. But please, have your familiar keep watch over her for me." He said, then looked her in the eyes.

"I know it will be hard, but please. For the sake of bringing back peace. Don't hesitate. I want you to do it, arm the beacon. If I am to die, I want as many of these rebels to go with me as I can manage." He said to her as she went to get into the transport.

"Prince Wales, I can agree with having to have wanted to eventually hear of and even meet you under better circumstances as well. I'll make sure this gets back to the Princess….and…I'm so sorry t-that I have to do this…I hope you can forgive me." She said as the pod closed behind her, and the Pelican lifted off, through the glass door, Louise watched Albion shrink into the distance quickly. Shakily, she pulled out the device her familiar gave her, took a deep breath, and pressed the button.

 **(insert P.A. OST- Planets Collide, it really fits here.)**

Up in the sky, she saw it. The Laser Satellite that Delta had mentioned. She watched the cannon on the bottom light up. Then she watched as it retracted quickly, launching the shot that would change the whole world from that moment. Within seconds, a blast of pure energy hurtled downwards from orbit. The moment it hit, it exploded with tremendous force, the explosion ripping straight through the floating country, leaving a massive hole where it had impacted.

Louise felt sick, she collapsed, an overwhelming urge to lose her breakfast overcame her but she managed to hold it down. She had done it, she had done what Delta and Wales told her to. She looked up and met the shocked gazes of her companions, then looked back out at the massive cloud of dark black smoke as it slowly rose into the air, the Sizzix far above beginning to reposition itself to a defense perimeter around Tristain.

"Louise…what have you done...?" Kirche asked her, too shocked to say much else. "I…I can't believe I did that…oh founder…what have I done?" She asked herself as well, unable to tear her eyes away from the production of a single dream that came true, unable to truly believe that she herself had done it. Slowly, tears came to her eyes, as she watched a blurry combat report as several of Delta's units moved to form a heavy perimeter around Tristain, preparing for retaliation.

"Truly…I w-want to know…w-what…have I done?" She asked to no one. Then a horrible sense of dread filled her. Something much worse was to come. And she had just set off the spark that would lead to it.

The world was going to go to war over this. It would be Annihilation

…

…

…

Planetary Annihilation.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Whew that was long, well, you guys know what to do. Until next time, farewell.**

 **(Edit): I will try to keep the damage levels from attacks and such as somewhat realistic, mainly for the big stuff. If I add in an LR-96 Pacifier, the strength of it will be nerfed considerably, as realistic damage means it could split the planet in two.**


	5. Aftermath

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

 **Prelude to War Part 1: Legion; Online**

 **A.N.: Hey, it's me. Yes, I know it's been a very…very long time since my last update. With issues in college and other things pertaining to life, I simply haven't had time to write. I even forgot for some time about this little fic of mine, mostly. Thankfully, my Brother is one of my readers, and was able to remind me that I made this story.**

 **Well, I'll try to make it up to you guys as best I can, and I will try my damn best to not forget this story or any others again, promise. That said, things are really going to heat up soon. In the near chapters, we're going to get to see a bit of the namesake of Planetary Annihilation, I won't say what, but you'll see.**

 **Mods: Metal Heck, Legion.**

Still in shock over her actions, Louise had barely noticed the beeping sound in her ear. Reaching up to the device that Delta had given her, she hit a button, causing a holographic screen to appear in front of her, revealing the face of Henrietta, and she looked concerned. "Louise, what happened? I can see a huge cloud of smoke from here in the capital, and I heard an explosion not too long ago." She said, Louise looked down, her mind and body were still wracked with guilt over her decision. "Princess…I…I'm so, so sorry." She responded, finally.

"Louise, please, tell me what happened." At her friend's words, she sucked it up and began her explanation, about Delta's early arrival, his talk with Prince Wales, her arrival to Albion the morning after. "Ok, I don't see what it was that went wrong, but what do you mean? Delta's talk with Wales?" She asked, Louise then pulled out the odd device Delta had given her. "This…this is what I mean, Princess. This little device, it armed a beacon that Delta placed within the castle. It's…a remote, as he said." She took a deep breath, and continued. "This remote, armed a beacon for something he said was an SSX-1034 Laser Satellite. I didn't know what it was but, I had a dream…one that showed it firing, only, that dream came true."

Wondering what she meant, Henrietta used the device to search through the databanks. And what she found, it horrified her. "Oh Founder, Louise…what have you done. What has Delta done?" She quietly asked. "This…it's terrible. If word gets out, and I have no doubt that it will, the whole world will be against us." She turned her eyes back to the projection allowing her to speak with her friend. "You…you need to send your fam—Delta, away. If the same technology that caused the damage to Albion is found here, it will mean a war greater than anything this world has ever seen." She said, Louise closed her eyes, thinking. After about a minute, she nodded.

"I'll tell him, and once more, I'm sorry, Princess. I should've heeded what I saw in my dream. I should've known it was going to actually happen, but I didn't." At this, Henrietta sadly nodded, then cut off the transmission. When the projection faded, Louise was met by the confused looks of the others. "The headsets Delta gave us, I…well, it's too complicated to explain, I'll let him or Kayas do it." They shrugged at this, deciding it would likely be better to just let Delta explain. This is when they felt the craft slowing, the back of the pod began to open, showing that they were back at the academy now.

"Well, we're back. I guess we just…try to go back to our normal lives." Guiche said, trying to lighten things up a little, though he failed when they spotted something, odd. A Robot, equal in size to Delta was standing by the academy, this one had a single, cyclopoid eye on the upper part of its chest, and appeared to be much more heavily armored than Delta. Its optic focused on Louise, then it began a slow walk forward.

"Contractor, time of mission; 30:23. Mission registers as both a success and a failure." The machine stated, unlike Delta's voice, this one was much deeper, monotonous. Louise stared up into the Machine's eye, and spoke. "So, who are you supposed to be?" She asked it. "Unit Designation, Cyclops. New commander, new army. We, are, Legion." It responded. Turning to point one of its giant arms at a set of new, oddly designed structures, producing new units that the database had no name for.

This is when Delta's Avatar flickered into existence next to his contractor. "Louise, I trust that Cyclops hasn't caused any issues during my time away." He said, bringing her attention to him, at her glare, he raised an eyebrow. "You…you had me kill so many people, and some of them, even if they were commoners, were innocent citizens." She said, it was clear from her tone of voice, that she was very upset with him. "I conversed with Wales, and he agreed that it was the only option." He leaned in close to her, meeting her glare with his own. "There are many more weapons in my arsenal far more terrifying than a Sizzix. When you get the time, look up an LR-96. And once you see it, be glad that wasn't my choice." He said, then his expression changed.

"I overheard your conversation with the Princess, and I agree. It would be best for me to not be planet-side. That said, I have vacated all my units to the surface of the moon and beyond. If things get out of hand, simply send word, and we will return." He said, his avatar flickering out of existence. This is when Louise noticed that Delta's chassis was nowhere in sight. "Contractor, if you must know. Father used my body as a proxy for his avatar." Cyclops stated in his monotone voice. The giant then turned and began to stomp off towards the teleporter, but not before using his build arm to reclaim the factories he had built earlier.

The moment Cyclops stepped through the portal, explosions began to move across its frame, and the massive structure began to collapse, turning from a large building into a giant pile of scrap metal. The only thing Louise could see that was still on the planet, was the folded form of the Atlas Titan, covered in organic materials to make it seem like a structure that has been long neglected.

But now what would she do, now that her Familiar was unable to stay…planet-side, as he put it. "Miss Valliere." She heard the voice of Professor Colbert from her left, he had come out of the academy in a hurry. "I heard a noise out here, is everything alright." She responded by sadly shaking her head. "No, something terrible has happened, and my Familiar has had to leave. They're no longer on this planet. The only remnant of his forces are either the Orbital Defenses surrounding Tristain, or the folded form of the Atlas in the forest." She looked up to the moon, able to see something in orbit being built, even from far away, the object was clearly visible. It was…ginormous, bigger than the Atlas and Helios combined, and that really scared her.

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it will all blow over soon, and we'll be fine." The Professor said, "Now, you four should head to your classes, you already missed your first ones today, and the second classes are almost half-way through." At this, they all nodded and began their walk to class, but nothing would ever change what they saw on their mission.

Louise had summoned easily the most dangerous familiar in history, even more-so than Brimir's legendary familiars. The sheer fact that one shot from a Sizzix could blow a hole through an island, it was terrifying. And now, they had to worry about the constant feeling that war could break out over a single show of force. They were the first four to know, the world wasn't ready for something like Delta, or the newly built Cyclops. All they could do was hope, hope that war wouldn't break out.

 **End**

 **So how was it? You guys know what to do. And if anyone's wondering why I still call the Familiar Delta, it's because, apart from a different design for the arms, and the shoulders being open, Invictus and Delta are basically the same chassis. So, they're pretty much fraternal twins, giant…robot…twins, but still.**


End file.
